The present invention relates in general to liquid purification apparatuses, and in particular, to a new and useful separator for treating liquids such as water by removing solids and contaminating liquids such as oils using a centrifugal separating effect.
U.S. Patents which are material to the separator of the present invention are U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,837,191; 2,073,520; 3,591,011; 4,303,526; 4,305,825; 4,478,712; 4,857,175; 4,864,994; 4,980,064; 5,017,288; 5,084,189; 5,104,520; 5,104,541; 5,225,082; 5,466,372; 5,470,465; 5,500,117; 5,510,017; 5,667,686; and 5,858,228.
An object of the present invention is to provide a separator for treating liquids such as water, which comprises a centrifugal separator for receiving the raw liquid to be purified, the separator separating higher density solids with some liquid from the raw liquid to produce a clean liquid flow out of the separator at a first outlet, and a second outlet for a solids laden flow out of the separator.
A further object is to provide a centrifugal separator for general use to separate solids for a raw liquid such as sea or lake water, and for separating lighter-than-water liquids such as oils for the raw liquid. The separator includes a main conduit forming a fluid passage, stator means positioned in the fluid passage for imparting an initial swirling axial movement to the raw liquid in the fluid passage passing, rotatable solid core rotor means positioned in the fluid passage downstream of the stator means for imparting a further swirling axial movement to the raw liquid in the fluid passage downstream of the rotor means and in a discharge conduit, and for causing solids to migrate outwardly in the main conduit, the stator means comprising a stator hub and a plurality of circumferentially spaced fixed helical blades connected to the stator hub, the rotor means comprising an rotor hub and a plurality of circumferentially spaced rotating helical blades connected to the rotor hub.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.